


Uniquely Delicious

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Draco decide to explore the practical applications of Harry's skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniquely Delicious

Title: Uniquely Delicious  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter (implied)  
Summary: Severus and Draco decide to explore the practical applications of Harry's skills.  
Word Count: 700  
Genre: gen  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://elfflame.insanejournal.com/profile)[**elfflame**](http://elfflame.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. She requested SS/HP/DM, prompt: delicious.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Uniquely Delicious

~

Harry watched Draco lower his head as Severus pulled out his chair and sat down beside him. “Severus,” Draco greeted softly. “Tonight, I think.”

Severus inclined his head but said nothing in reply.

Draco began helping himself to dinner, politely offering dishes that were out of reach to Severus, who accepted equally politely. To most outside eyes, they appeared to be two colleagues, cordial, yet somewhat aloof, as befitted two professors.

Beneath the table, however, Draco’s hand was resting intimately on Severus’ thigh, the thumb stroking back and forth in a rhythmic movement.

Harry had been watching for such contact, and his eyes widened briefly before narrowing in consideration. As conversation flowed around him, he wondered why the thought of Draco and Severus as lovers was so compelling.

Being a good lip-reader, Harry had seen what Draco had said, and he wondered what they had planned for later that evening. A surge of arousal coiled low in his belly as he contemplated the implications of that simple statement.

A smirk flirted around Severus’ mouth for most of the meal, and Harry’s hand shook briefly at the thought of what Draco was probably doing to him under the table. He could barely eat, distracted as he was.

While Severus remained impassive, Draco was shooting looks towards him periodically, and Harry’s mouth went dry as he let himself imagine sex with the two of them. He had long ago acknowledged his attraction to the two men, but had never seriously thought he could end up in bed with either of them. Slytherins always seemed to be so self-sufficient. What would they need him for?

“You have to show Luna, Harry,” Neville said, nudging him.

“What?” Harry, distracted, blinked at his friend.

Neville smiled. “I was telling Luna about the other night when we were laughing over the stupid things we used to do in Gryffindor, and I mentioned your tongue thing. You know, you did it for us here the other night, too, but she missed it.”

Harry went red and looked supremely embarrassed. That had not been one of his prouder moments as a professor, and he still remembered the inscrutable look Draco had given him after his display.

“Oh, I dunno,” he said, leaning close. “It’s so weird. I don’t want to turn people off their food...”

Neville grinned. “Come on, Harry,” he cajoled. “Just a quick demonstration for Luna. No one else’s looking.”

Luna tilted her head, her radish earrings glinting in the candlelight, and Harry relented. Glancing about quickly, he stuck his tongue out and rolled it into an impossibly complicated wave that formed the shape of a ‘W’.

As the people around him snickered and oohed, he darted another glance towards Severus and Draco, cringing as he saw them staring. He and pulled his tongue in abruptly, closing his mouth with a snap.

“Er, I have to go,” he mumbled.

“Oh, but that was fun,” Luna said softly. “And Harry?” When he looked back at her she smiled vaguely at a point just off his right shoulder. “You never know when such a talent will be useful.”

Shaking his head, Harry again looked over at Severus and Draco, who were both smirking.

Tired of being embarrassed, Harry decided he’d had enough and rose to leave. He made it to the hallway before a familiar voice stopped him.

“Potter.”

Harry sighed, then, squaring his shoulders, he turned around and looked back at Severus. “Yes, Headmaster?”

“That’s a rather unique skill you just demonstrated,” Severus said silkily. “Quite... delicious, I imagine.”

Harry went even brighter red, his eyes darting to Draco who was right behind Severus.

“There are some practical applications to your skill that Draco and I would like to discuss with you if you are available. My quarters. Fifteen minutes.”

Harry’s mouth fell open as the two men brushed past him.

Draco, clearly unable to resist the temptation, leaned in and, using his finger, closed Harry’s mouth as he walked by. “Rest your jaw,” he whispered. “You’ll need those muscles later.”

As he watched them retreat to the dungeons, a wide smile split Harry’s face. Perhaps he did have something Slytherins would appreciate after all.

~


End file.
